


Kiss

by polarbearblood



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Reylo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29422356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polarbearblood/pseuds/polarbearblood
Summary: 25k here I come.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Kiss

Pretend that Ben did not pass away after making out with Rey. Imagine them kiss kissing and falling in love. Maybe settle down on Naboo, have a few kids. No one will bother them anymore. No more wars, no more politics. Jus them and the family they made.

**Author's Note:**

> Did we make it to 25k?


End file.
